


Buon compleanno Charles.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Un compleanno speciale per il nostro Charles.





	Buon compleanno Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> Buona lettura a tutti.

Stava tornando a casa, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato veramente particolare per molti ma non per lui, dopotutto era solo il suo compleanno e non ci vedeva nulla di così eccezionale. L'unica cosa che lo faceva stare un po' meglio è che la sera prima il suo ragazzo gli aveva detto di preparare un borsone con roba pesante e lui lo aveva fatto ma da quel momento silenzio stampa, eppure era evidente che era per quello che sarebbe stato oggi. Non potevano stare molto fuori e ne era cosciente dal fatto che la prossima gare era abbastanza imminente, non avevano giorni da sprecare così, ma si era detto che per uno solo o due che male poteva esserci? 'Va bhe tanto non so nemmeno che morte orrenda abbia fatto.' Arrivato vicino alla sua stanza d'albergo si blocca nel veder seduto li vicino alla porta proprio lui 'oh cazzo ma che indossa? E' qualcosa di così...' si riscuote chiudendo la bocca sapendo che le risatine erano per la sua espressione.

"Allora mi sembra che io abbia fatto colpo eh?"

"Ma sta zitto" lo vede sorridere e avvicinarsi per premere un bacio sulle sue labbra che ricambia prontamente, come poteva non impressionarsi? Non lo vedeva quasi mai senza divisa e adesso stava dinanzi a lui con una maglietta grigio chiara, una giacca di pelle nera dei jeans azzurro/blu, insomma uno spettacolo era dir poco.

"Ho preso le tue cose perché come sempre non rispetti mai gli orari dati, dai andiamo o finisce che restiamo qui." Vede il ragazzino seguirlo senza dire una parola fino al loro volo, per fortuna aveva prenotato un jet per arrivare il prima possibile in quello che era uno chalet in una zona innevata e abbastanza isolata. "Allora che cosa c'è? Non mi dirai che n-"

"LA NEVE" corre immediatamente lasciando i bagagli li e buttandosi sulla neve ridendo e facendo un angelo di neve alzandosi poi a contemplare quello che aveva fatto come se fosse una grandissima opera d'arte.

"Poi mi chiederai di fare un pupazzo di neve per caso?" Ridacchia e prende i bagagli, per fortuna non ci avevano messo molto ad arrivare e il suo compleanno sarebbe passato con quella sua espressione da ebete tranquillo e dolce, lontano da quel mondo che entrambi amavano ma che sapevano poteva portare anche una sofferenza non indifferente.

"Se non lo pianti Seb farò in modo che sia tu un bellissimo pupazzo di neve."

"Bhe per te lo sono lo stesso in ogni caso non è vero?" Amava provocarlo per vedere quella faccia arrossarsi fino alla punta del naso. "Non so che intenzioni hai ma non puoi aiutarmi con i bagagli? Dobbiamo anche prendere la legna e accendere il fuoco sai?" Lo vede correre e prendere le valigie correndo verso casa.

"Prendi la legna io penso a sistemare queste e il letto."

"Non aspettavo i tuoi ordini sai?" Non poteva non ridere e prendere poi la legna necessaria per scaldare la casa finchè non sarebbero andati a letto, meno male che avevano già sistemato tutto e che si trattava solo di portarla in casa. Sente un grido e dei passi che correvano di sopra e corre dentro buttando la legna come capitava. "CHARLES? STAI BENE TI SEI FATTO MALE? Il suo tono era preoccupato e stava correndo di sopra quando se lo ritrova a correre difronte nella direzione opposta e lo stringe mantenendosi alla ringhiera per evitare che entrambi caschino in malo modo. "CHARLES ACCIDENTI A TE, CHE PESTE CHE SEI."

"Sc- scusami, non gridare" si stringe a lui inspirando il suo profumo e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla mentre erano seduti sui gradini.

"Scusami" lo accarezza e poi si appoggia alla ringhiera stando seduto li per qualche minuto sentendo però il freddo avanzare. "Perché ti sei messo a gridare?"

"Perché la camera è bellissima e ha un letto matrimoniale." Sussurra solo le ultime parole sentendosi emozionato di dormire nello stesso letto del suo compagno.

"Se vuoi ti metto a dormire per terra non ho problemi." Stava scherzando, "lo sai che ho una certa, non posso mica mettermi io sul pavimento." Lo allontana appena e poi si alza aiutando anche lui "dai, adesso facciamo quello che dobbiamo o moriremo di freddo con lo scendere della notte, metti anche qualcosa di più pesante."

"Aspetto il fuoco prima" lo segue con lo sgurdo e si morde il labbro inferiore, lo sapeva che Sebastian era considerato un adulto e lui solo un ragazzino ma lo amava e sapeva che non era quell'amore infantile che molti credevano appartenere a quell'età. "Vuoi una mano?" Scende di corsa e lo raggiunge sentendosi afferrare e spingere sul divano sotto il corpo di Sebastian che ora stava letteralmente divorando le sue labbra. "Seb-" inarca il corpo per sentirlo più vicino a se ma poi lo vede alzarsi e sorridere con quel sorriso che faceva innamorare tutti di lui.

"Ho detto che non devi correre ovunque." Si mette ad accendere seriamente il fuoco mentre Charles stava buono sul divano, sapeva che cosa rappresentasse essere innamorato del suo compagno e sapeva che cosa significava che lui fosse un uomo, specie per tutto quello che lui aveva e che Charles accettava. "Ecco qui" si alza e si toglie la giacca di pelle appendendola e tornando al fuoco sfilandosi la maglietta sentendo un mugolio alle sue spalle che lo fece sorridere. Non si voltò verso di lui, non voleva imbarazzarlo "ah accidenti, la valigia è già sopra vero?"

"Vado io e prendo anche le mie cose, resta al caldo." Va nuovamente di corsa non sentendo lo sbuffo di Sebastian e tornando con dei vestiti caldi che gli passa prima di restare a guardarlo dopo che ha mormorato un grazie.

"Non ti cambi?" Lo guarda e poi si avvicina a lui dopo aver finito "vuoi una mano?" Lo sussurra quasi erotico e lo afferra vedendolo che voleva sottrarsi lasciando cadere i suoi vestiti. "Hai paura di me Charles?" Lo accarezza sul volto e passa poi a sfilargli la maglietta restando ad una vicinanza assurda ma senza toccarlo nemmeno una volta in modo spinto, lo aiuta solo a sistemarsi con qualcosa di più caldo. "Benissimo piccolino adesso possiamo pensare alla cena."

"Ma... sapevo vestirmi anche da solo." Non poteva evitare che la sua voce prendesse una sfumatura un pò risentita.

"Non mi sembrava sai?" Stava parlando dalla cucina mentre decideva quello che poteva preparare per loro.

"Seb, io non sono un bambino, trattami come un uomo per favore." Si volta nel vedere le fiamme fino a sentire le mani del compagno forzarlo e farlo voltare, aveva un'espressione così seria sul volto e quelle fiamme nei suoi occhi blu, così belli così ipnotici e minacciosi oltre che dolci allo stesso tempo, non poteva resistere a lui, non avrebbe mai potuto e lo sapeva. 

"Un uomo che corre ovunque e fa i capricci poi Charles?"

"Ho comunque 21 anni ma n-"

"22 domani" lo guarda, non poteva non divertirsi.

"Sebastian" lo bacia e passa le mani a stringerlo sentendo il dolce tepore del fuoco mentre si stende sul tappeto dinanzi al fuoco godendo del semi buio illuminato solo dalle fiamme. "Ti amo Sebastian."

"Ti amo anche io Charles" si riavvicina restando qualche minuto a scambiarsi effusioni con lui finchè non si alza nuovamente vedendo ancora il suo broncio affiorare ma non curandosene, va in cucina per preparare qualcosa come aveva programmato ma lo sente arrivare sapendo che sarebbe arrivata l'ennesima sfuriata e sospira cercando di restare calmo.

"Perché? Perché non ti attiro? Non riesco a capire, delle volte ho così paura che tu possa dirmi che te ne sei pentito e che cerchi solo un modo per buttarmi via."

"CHARLES" sbatte il coltello con cui aveva affettato delle verdure e si volta verso di lui. "E ti porterei qui per lasciarti? Ma come ragioni dumme gore? (marmocchio stupido)

"Non parlare in tedesco, lo sai che non lo capisco" sembrava esasperato ma non era quello che voleva. "Perché non vuoi farlo con me? IO VOGLIO FARE SESSO CON TE."

No, non voleva litigare con lui, non prima del suo compleanno. Lo guarda con espressione confusa prima di abbozzare un mezzo ghigno. "Bella Swan esci da questo corpo, non sono Edward." Finisce di preparare la cena senza guardarlo mentre continuava a parlare. "Sono della vecchia generazione, non sono come voi che vi infilate immediatamente in un letto sai?"

"Non è quello che voglio dire ma io... mi attiri così tanto, sia caratterialmente che fisicamente. "Si sentiva così stupido. 

"Anche tu mi attiri ragazzino" mette in tavola "su mangiamo adesso" vanno vicino al fuoco sedendosi sul divano consumando tutto in silenzio. Non era così che voleva finisse ma dovevano avere due minuti, a quanto pare, per pensare. Una volta finito porta tutto in cucina e si stiracchia, erano le undici e mezza di sera passate e fra poco sarebbe stato il suo compleanno. 

"Andiamo a letto vieni" salgono in camera e si sistema mettendosi steso e vedendolo fare lo stesso prima di chiudere gli occhi e sentire dei baci lungo il volto accennando un sorriso. "Charles fa il bravo" lo accarezza sulla schiena sentendolo sovrastarlo appena. "Charles, guarda che se fai così ti stupro per davvero." Certo non voleva fargli fretta ma i baci del ragazzo e i suoi gemiti sommessi non lo lasciavano indifferenti, per non parlare del fatto che in quel letto con lui c'era un così bel calore. "Charles" sussurra con voce rotta dall'eccitazione.

"Allora non ho nessun motivo di fermarmi lo sai vero?" Non voleva che pensasse che si comportasse da bambino ma non riesce a resistere avendolo così vicino nello stesso letto, un letto che per una volta condivideva con lui.

"Sei veramente impossibile Charles" lo guarda, era così bello, anche nella luce fioca della notte. Lo sovrasta lentamente baciandolo e iniziando a svestirlo amandolo lentamente e senza nessuna fretta essendo quella la loro prima volta non voleva che fosse dimenticata. Sentiva il cuore di Charles battere così forte contro il proprio torace, era così bello e lo accarezza vedendolo così rilassato e stravolto allo stesso tempo. La sveglia segnava che era mezzanotte passata e sorride dolcemente baciandolo e sussurrando piano al suo orecchio "buon compleanno meine liebe." (amore mio) Il sorriso sul volto di Charles rendeva evidente che sapesse bene cosa significavano quelle parole.

La mattina dopo si era alzato e vestito presto mentre Sebastian dormiva, voleva fargli una sorpresa e cerca di uscire per prendere della legna. Si sentiva al settimo cielo ma sbatte la faccia contro la neve e sbatte immediatamente la porta dopo. "SEB" va di sopra "sveglia Seb siamo bloccati." Lo vede alzarsi assonnato e gli spiega che la notte aveva nevicato e adesso erano bloccati.

"Charles, che problema c'è? Abbiamo quello che serve no?"

"Ma che dici Seeeeeeeeeeeb, non voglio morire qui, non adesso." Lo guarda in imbarazzo ma lo sente ridere.

"Come sei esagerato! Stasera dobbiamo scendere per forza e nel pomeriggio usciremo dalla finestra, qui che non è bloccata." Si mette a sedere "davvero hai dovuto aprire la porta? Non notavi che sotto erano come dire... buie?" Lo prendeva in giro ma anche se lui esagerava sapeva che si stava divertendo. Purtroppo il pomeriggio arriva presto e la neve era stata spostata così esce con lui e mostra la slitta sedendosi. "Una sfida tutta fra noi?" Alla fine si erano scontrati e avevano riso come matti stringendosi e rotolandosi sulla neve fra un bacio e una risata. Il volo di ritorno era stato troppo breve e una volta scesi erano già separati ma lui aveva dei ricordi fantastici specialmente nella notte fra i suoi 21 e 22 anni, aveva fatto l'amore con Sebastian e non poteva essere più felice di così. Mentre lo vedeva camminare lo vede girarsi e indicare con il dito il silenzio, quel sorriso così maledettamente eccitante. Deglutisce e lo vede andare ai box pensando che il suo compleanno non era poi cosa da tutti i giorni.


End file.
